


Bourbon

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/Challenge: A different breed of bourbon. on bridge2sickbay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bourbon

"Dammit, Jim!"

Bones's oath startles Kirk. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" McCoy throws up his hands. "This is what's wrong." He shakes an empty bottle at him.

"Your bourbon, so what?"

"So what!?! Jim, this was my _good_ bourbon!"

Jim pshaws. "Bourbon is bourbon."

McCoy turns red, then purple, and was going straight for black, when Jim says, "Ok, clearly it isn't. Calm down, Bones. I'll buy you another bottle. Hell, I'll buy you a case."

"Jim, this is not just bourbon. It's a different breed of bourbon from the stuff we drink just to get plastered. This is divine, a bottle of heaven on earth, the stuff of gods and angels and--"

"Ok, ok! I understand," Jim says. "So you only have the everyday bourbon until we get to Starbase 24?"

"No, you drank my everyday stuff during the last poker night."

"Oops. Um...Bones, I'm _really_ sorry."

McCoy sighs, the distress evident.

Jim hugs him. "Tell you what. Blow job every time you want it, no questions asked. And, you get to top for a month."

McCoy is still scowling, but then his eyes narrow. "Make it three."

Jim huffs, rolling his eyes. "Fine! Whatever. If that'll make it up to you."

"It comes close," McCoy says, stomping off.

*~*

McCoy goes back to his office. He pulls a brand new bottle of Booker's out of his desk drawer, pours himself a splash, and smiles.


End file.
